Lies,Secrets And Truths
by Darkfirestar
Summary: Re-uploaded Vegeta has been keeping something from bulma but waht he doesnt know is that she has a sercet too, and hers could destroy the world as we know it.


Authors note: Hey I decided to write another story even though I never finished my other two but oh well I also changed my penname I thought it was kind of old. I wrote this when I first started writing and I looked back and thought 'God what was I doing?' I mean it, it was terrible. But enough blabbing I better get on with the story huh?  
  
At that moment Bulma was angry REAL angry. Never in all her life had she felt the way she did now. It felt as if her very heart was being ripped from her chest. The pain she felt was unbearable. She thought she was going to die right there and then.  
  
'That no good Sayjin how in all of Goddesses creation could he do this to me? After all I did for him after everything I gave him? That basterd. And with her of all people.' 'I don't even know why, Bulma shied dejectedly to herself. Vegeta was training in the G.R as normal. He had no clue that the dirty little secret he had been keeping from Bulma was no longer a secret.  
  
Flash Back It had all happened by accident really. Bulma had arrived back at capsule corp early from a trip. As she walked across the garden she realised that the G.R wasn't giving off its normal hum. 'That's strange Vegeta must be inside' Bulma thought. She decided to surprise Vegeta, as she never really caught him when he wasn't training.  
  
She opened the door and slowly as to not make a sound walked towards the stairs. She climbed to the top and stalked stealthy across the landing. Just as she was about to open the door she suddenly heard strange noises coming from inside. Moaning and .grunts of pleasure? Bulma became confused 'just what in hfil is he doing in there?'  
  
Bulma opened the door silently as to not alert anyone that she was there. The room was dark but Bulma could still make out the two people on the bed. HER bed. She could clearly see that the person on top was her husband Vegeta.  
  
At this Bulmas heart stopped and she suddenly felt faint. Vegeta turned over and revealed the woman with him. This time Bulma thought her heart really did stop. 'Pan? It was Pan? My little niece Panny?' Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the scream that was about to irrupt there. Bulma quickly turned and ran back down the landing, down the stairs, through the living room and out the door, to her car and drove away. Never once looking back because if she had she would have seen Vegeta look at the door she had just run out of. End flash back.  
  
That was a week ago and she hadn't questioned Vegeta. yet. 'Why didn't he say something to me? I could have done something to sort it out!' thought Bulma looking out of the window to the G.R.  
  
G.R  
  
Vegeta had been training vigorously since 6'o clock that morning. He kept thinking about his affair with Pan, he thought he heard something that night but wasn't sure. He really didn't want to hurt the woman but she aged while he stayed youthful, which is why he was with Pan nothing could change the way he felt for the woman but he had needs that she couldn't fore fill.  
  
Pan meant nothing to him she was just there when he needed her and he didn't know what he would do if the woman found out. He knew he had to end it or else he could lose the Bulma forever and tonight would be perfect the woman was going out which meant the girl would be over, Vegeta decided he would tell her then.  
  
Pans house  
  
Pan looked out her window, what was happening to her? She didn't know what to do anymore true she knew what she wanted.Vegeta. That was simple but she didn't know how to get it She knew Vegeta still wanted Bulma but she also knew that Vegeta wanted to be with her too.  
  
Bulma poor poor Bulma she had been like an auntie to her and Pan admired her when she was small. Pan didn't really want to her 'auntie-B' but things were happening between her and Vegeta. He made her feel like a real woman like she was the only thing in the universe that mattered. He made her feel dirty in thoughts and body and to be honest she liked it. The only thing was she didn't know what she wanted from the relationship she really did love Bulma but she couldn't stop what had already begun.  
  
Capsule Corp  
  
Bulma was finally ready to leave for her monthly trip. Walking down the stairs she walked into the kitchen, where Vegeta sat eating dinner alone. She walked round the table and stood infront of him with her arms behind her back.  
  
Bulma just stared at him while he looked her up and down. No matter what Vegeta thought before it all changed in the moment he looked at Bulma. She wore a black lose flowing mid-thigh shirt that seemed to have a shine to it with a red silk top that was low cut at the front and had bell sleeves from the elbows. Upon her feet were black strappy sandals with crystal rhinestones along the straps. To Vegeta she was amazing nothing could compare to her at that moment. Not that he'd tell her.  
  
"What are you staring at woman?" Vegeta asked irritably "Nothing. Kami I can't just stare at MY husband and wonder what your up too?' Bulma said "Woman what the hell do you mean what im up to, what do you know?' growled Vegeta. 'Nothing I don't know a thing Vegeta I swear. Why is there something you wanna tell me? Bulma questioned.  
  
'What is that supposed to mean woman?' Vegeta asked "Nothing Vegeta listen im going now but listen carefully do not I repeat DO NOT get into any trouble you hear me?" Bulma said as she walked towards the door. 'Woman im not a child I don't need you to tell me what to do' snapped Vegeta. 'Yeah yeah sure just remember what I said about getting in trouble' Bulma called back as she put on her black suit jacket.  
  
'Woman where are you going? And dressed like that?' Vegeta questioned 'You know where im going stupid, I'm going to sort out some business. Alright is that ok with you your highness? Bulma said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Vegeta snorted indignantly 'Business? Yeah right woman. I'll believe that when I'm king of planet Vegeta.'  
  
'Oh your such a big loser Vegeta. Why do you question everything I do huh?' Bulma asked enraged that after all she had found out he had the nerve to question her?  
  
'Because woman, I know your up to something on these monthly trips you go on and I'm going to find out what it is even if it's the last thing I do' Vegeta scowled at her. 'Yeah well when I'm through with you it will be the last thing you bloody do I can tell you that' Bulma mumbled under her breath. 'What was that woman?' growled Vegeta.  
  
'Nothing, nothing Vegetable breath listen I have to go but be a good boy and don't be bad got it? Vegeta just gave her an angry growl, which made Bulma giggle. 'Bye Vegetable breath,' She called as she went through the door leaving Vegeta all alone and waiting.  
  
About 20 minuets after Bulma left Vegeta felt a familiar ki signal. He tensed himself as the door opened not long after it had been shut before. "Hey Vegeta Bulmas gone now huh?" a young voice called into the kitchen. In walked Pan in all her new womanly glory. Vegeta had to admit that she had grown up a lot, into an attractive and fiery young woman. She wore tight ripped jeans with a long chain around her waist and a purple belly top with the words 'Bad Baby' written across the front in Black glitter. He looked at her and his attitude towards ending the affair began to waver. But he understood what he had to do. "Listen girlie this has to end I don't want to hurt Bulma and I don't want her to find out, so from now on you stay away from me and the woman and I won't tell daddy how you screwed the prince of Sayjins" Vegeta said harshly.  
  
Pan expression changed from seductive to one of shock. She quickly used her super Sayjin powers to pin him up against the wall. Vegeta who had not been expecting it was easily pinned to it. 'What the hell are you doing woman?' Vegeta asked with a fire in his eyes. 'Woman? But I thought I was a 'girlie'?' Pan said brushing against him. 'Well we all make mistakes' Purred Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking? I should be stopping this not encouraging it. But I can't help it, that fire in her eyes it makes her look just like a full-blooded Sayjin and I need to get as close to that as I can. Just to feel a full-blooded Sajin, to know what it would have felt like. I just need to know. I need to. End Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Vegeta switched positions with Pan so now he was the one pinning her to the wall. 'Your going to regret this little one' Vegeta warned ' I never have before and I won't start now' Pan reassured. 'Good' was all Vegeta replied as he scooped her up in his arms and flew up the stairs towards the bedroom. Pan giggling all the way.  
  
Authors note: Well that was the first chapter I hope you all like it. I worked really hard to get it right this time around. I hope you all review I accept anything-even flames. So tell me what you think.  
  
XXStarFireXX 


End file.
